Offfield Motivation
by ani-chan24
Summary: Mihashi and Abe live normally, playing baseball and going to school. It's only natural to start wanting to have someone to be with... Maybe that someone is the other half of their battery? Abe/Miha , Hana/Tajima  lemon in later chaps most likely


...Surprise? I'm back? Sorta? This is the beginning of an Oofuri RP/fic. Originally posted by me under the name pharaoh-bocchan at ygallery. We are the same people, so I don't wanna hear crap.

Ookiku Furikabutte and it's characters do not belong to me.

Screwball. Upper left corner. "Whap!" Slider. Middle right. "Whap!" Fastball. Dead center. "Whap!"

With the last 'whap' of ball meeting net, Mihashi slumped a little, breathing hard. He grabbed the bucket that normally held his baseballs and walked over to his special pitching corner. Crouching down, he picked up each baseball gently and placed them in the bucket. It was around 6 am, in the late fall. Summer practice had come and gone, but his body was no longer able to sleep in past 4, so he would mess around the house in the morning, and sometimes come out and pitch. Only when he was sure no one was around though, if Abe found out he was pitching in the mornings, he would yell so much.

The fluffy-haired teen paused, thinking of his catcher yelling at him, and shook slightly. He hated making Abe mad... he would be nothing without him, after all. Hurrying up, he gathered the balls and went inside, the smell of his mother's cooking filling his nose. It encouraged him to speed through his shower and head downstairs. After all , food was probably the second favorite thing of Mihashi's. First was baseball, of course.

After he finished, he got his school jacket on, and grabbed his bag. He shied away from his mother's goodbye kiss and hopped on his bike, trembling as usual as he slowly peddled towards the school.

Abe was always up early in the mornings, around five thirty or so when he would do his lap around the neighborhood until he was satisfied and if he had time he would work his arms and legs, doing squat thrusts or push ups but not too many because he didn't want to tire himself out for the entire day. After making himself breakfast Abe took his shower and dressed for school, grabbing his bag and heading out. Just like all the other boys Abe rode his bike to school, glad that he didn't do his leg work outs today because it was pretty windy and he had to pedal twice as hard against the wind just to get there..

It was a little early when Mihashi got to school, so he locked up his bike carefully and made his nervous, slow way into the learning facility. As he wandered into the classroom, he noticed a few kids here and there. Tajima and Izumi hadn't come in yet, and they were the only ones he talked to, so he just sat down and stayed quiet, fidgeting with his phone to pass the time.

Riding his bike in with minutes to spare for him to get to class, Abe chained up his bike and rushed into the building, making it to his class just as the bell rang, a little red faced from the hard bike ride here and the running, not sure why he felt so winded today.. Hanai and Abe always sat next to one another and would compare notes, talking about the homework and the practice after school during their homeroom class but after that they were quiet, paying attention to school, Abe took his classes very seriously and he expected the same out of his pitcher.. which made him mad they weren't in the same class so he could make sure of that.

Izumi came in first, giving Mihashi a confidence boosting smile, and received that classic kappa smile in return. Tajima was late, despite being just a minute away from school, and received a scolding. Mihashi listened intently, ever since that scare of failing back in spring, he'd taken school more seriously. If he didn't pass, he couldn't play baseball, and then Abe would hate him! Lunch came rather quickly, and the trio of Izumi, Tajima, and Mihashi gathered around Mihashi's desk, taking out their bentos and eating. They always ate half of the bentos during break, and the rest was for lunch. The freckled boy was talking about a sexy nurse porn he'd seen recently, making Mihashi blush more than usual as he looked down at his half-eaten bento shyly.

As soon as lunch time swung around and Abe was on his feet Hanai knew just where they were going and they left the class room with their lunches in hand. They usually go down the hall to eat with the other boys, mostly because Abe has to find out what Mihashi eats for lunch, worried that his pitcher was eating things that would be bad for him. The two boys walked into the room, Abe looked serious as he usually did and he walked right over to Mihashi and looked down at what he was eating. "What are you having?" He asked, more demanded really, and stared at him. Hanai pulled up a chair and set his box down on the pushed together desks and took out his left over dinner from the night before.

"A-Abe!" The blond jumped, overly startled by the appearance of the other half of his battery. He looked down, trembling slightly. "I... uh... j-just... rice... s-salted salmon, vegetables... I-I ate half already." he wasn't able to look the raven-haired boy in the eye, looking at his bento with shy eyes.

Tajima grinned as he saw Abe and Hanai come in. "The captain arrives!" he cheered, being his overtly loud self. He scooched over, letting Hanai sit next to him. "What's up, cap? Whatcha got for lunch today?" he asked, being overly nosy, but that was just how he was.

Abe stood there staring down at Mihashi's food for a moment before he got an answer and he nodded a little, moving to sit down beside the blond and set out his own healthy lunch he had prepared for himself. "Make sure to drink lots of water. Salted salmon has lots of sodium." He said softly before he started to eat his steamed vegetables and rice, a very filling meal.. but there was something that was off about Abe today, he seemed a little flushed and his eyes looked slightly tired but he would never admit to it.

Hanai was in the middle of a huge bite of chicken when Tajima moved over to his side and was being his usual bouncy self. Swallowing down his bite he poked at his food with his chop sticks. "Just chicken in vegetables. Left overs. Nothing special. You?" He asked as he leaned over to see what Tajima was eating, maybe they could trade.. he hated eating cold left overs, it was always so slimy and kinda gross.

The boy nodded vehemently, pulling out a water bottle and downing a quarter of it right then. He continued eating, peeking over at the other boy a few times. Abe looked... redder than usual. And he looked a little tired. "A-A-Abe... Are... y-y... uh..." he stumbled over his words, fiddling with his chopsticks, being his annoyingly shy self as usual.

The freckled boy 'ooh'ed, peeking in the bento. "Cool, your mom's cooking is awesome. Oh me?" he laughed awkwardly, showing his bento, just a bunch of onigiris. "My mom has to make lunch for five boys, so it's usually boring and simple. Sometimes she makes me my favorites, to make up for it, so it's okay. I'll give you one if you share your chicken!" he offered, grinning.

Abe ate his food quietly, taking small bites so he paced himself and didn't choke like Tajima always seemed to do.. He blinked and looked up when Mihashi attempted to speak and he frowned as he stared at him, watching him shying away from what he wanted to say. "What? What's wrong?" He asked quickly, worried that something was wrong with his pitcher..

Hanai instantly pushed his bento toward Taijima and took the other boys, he hated left overs when they were cold like this and he'd rather have a bunch of onigris than the slimy vegetables. "Take them. I don't want them." He said softly as he started to eat the freckled boy's lunch and looked around the boys they sat with, frowning a little as he saw how red Abe was as well..

"I-I... uh..." he stumbled over his words even more now that Abe was focusing his attention on him. "Y-You look... sick. Y-Y-Your face is red... a-and your eyes are tired..." he managed to finally say, peeking up at the catcher every now and then.

Tajima whooped, giving Hanai the last three onigiris of his lunch in return for the cold, but still tasty, leftovers. He devoured it quickly, choking and stopping in the middle to get a big swig of water. His attention wandered, until Mihashi spoke. "Now that he mentions it, you are kinda red, Abe."

Abe blinked several times at what Mihashi had just said to him.. sitting up a little more in his chair because he felt angry that Mihashi would even joke about him being sick! But then Taijima spoke as well and he glanced at the other boys who all seemed to be nodding in agreement.. and suddenly Abe remembered that his brother had come down with something just a few days ago.. "Damn.." Abe mumbled to himself and suddenly rose from their table and walked out of the room toward the bathrooms, walking inside of the small room to look at himself in the large mirror there to see that he was flushed.. and he felt strange.. and he couldn't be sick..

Hanai finished off the onigris quickly and watched as their catcher suddenly got up and walked off, raising his brows a little. "Huh.." He mumbled and glanced at Taijima with a shrug of his shoulders. "Guess we freaked him out. Weird.. he never gets freaked out.." He said softly as he stole a piece of Abe's lunch while he wasn't around.

"A-A-Abe!" Mihashi squeaked, eyes going wide. Did he make him mad? Getting up quickly, the blond stumbled after him, leaving his bento and bag. Hesitating at the door, after a minute or two, he forced himself inside the bathroom. "Abe? Are you... o-o... kay?"

"I bet he's worried about Mihashi getting upset. Did you know he made a promise with him to never be sick or injured for the next three years? Even I know that's unrealistic!" Tajima shook his head in disapproval as he stole a piece of Mihashi's salted salmon.

Abe was standing before the mirror staring at himself, feeling his cheeks and his forehead and looking serious and slightly angry. When he heard Mihashi from the doorway he turned quickly and walked toward him, staring down with serious dark eyes. "Feel my forehead. Do I feel warm?" Abe asked suddenly and grabbed the boy's pale hand to press it against his forehead, leaning down slightly as he stared into Mihashi's eyes.

"Geez.." Hanai said with a little sigh and leaned back in his seat, scratching his short hair with a shake of his head. "Stupid promise to make.. I would never do that. The second I would I'd get sick." He mumbled and glanced around to see that it was just him and Tajima sitting here now and he thought for a moment, scratching his ear. "Hey. You doin anything this weekend? I don't think we have practice and I really want to work our battery." He said quietly, glancing over at the hyper boy sitting next to him, unsure of how he'd react to it.

"Ah!" Mihashi jumped slightly as his catcher immediately walked over to him. As his pale, cold hand was pressed to Abe's forehead, it immediately warmed up. He made that weird, kappa-like frown and trembled, before nodding furiously to let Abe know how warm he was.

"No, not really. Just helping my grandpa out in the morning." at the suggestion of forming a battery, he grinned. "Ooh, you wanna form a battery with lil ol me?" he batted his lashes in a strange way, before laughing. "Sure thing, let's bring some food or something, so we can work till late without going home for dinner."

Abe's eyes changed.. his usually serious face changed into one of worry as he stared down at the weird face Mihashi was making.. "Shit.." He said softly and suddenly sat down on the floor, moving until his back rested against the wall and he felt his face again and again, shaking his head. "This must be from him.. Dammit! I can't get sick!" Abe said loudly, slamming his hand against the floor in anger.

Hanai gave the boy a weird look when he batted his lashes at him, leaning back to slide his hands over his shaved head, he loved how it felt.. "Yeah sure. I'll get my mom to make dinner or something for me before I go. I bet she wouldn't mind." Hanai grinned and licked his lips.. thinking about getting some pork dumplings or something.. his mom made them the best..

"W-Who? Abe..." tears welled in Mihashi's eyes. "I-I'm sorry... I know you d-didn't want to get sick to -hic- keep your promise t-t-to me... B-Because I'm nothing without y-you..." he wiped at his eyes, but they continued to water with sadness.

"Dude, she better make enough for both of us! That'd be so freaking good. I'll bring the drinks, and maybe dessert, if I can get my mom to make something. Kay?" he was excited already, bouncing in his seat.

Abe looked up and stared at the fuzzy haired boy sitting there beside him.. suddenly crying.. which didn't really surprise Abe but he wasn't mad and he frowned seriously all of a sudden and realized that he had to keep Mihashi on the ball and not let him freak out over him getting sick. "Mihashi.." Abe said quietly and clamped his hands down on the boy's shoulders, staring into his eyes deeply. "You can do this even if I am sick. Tajima knows how good a pitcher you are.. he knows what you need to throw for what hitters.." Abe said softly, squeezing his shoulders, trying to.. not let his pitcher lose it, he was too important..

"Yeah yeah. I'll tell her the pervert Tajima wants some too and I bet she'll be happy about that." Hanai said with a grin, glancing over at the hyper freckle face bouncing in his seat, he looked like a kangaroo or something, it was weird. "You better bring some chocolate or something. I always see you with those homemade cookies."

Mihashi wavered in the stronger boy's hands, hiccuping and crying buckets. "B-But b-but... I... T-Tajima isn't as good as you... I'm l-lost without you, Abe... I-I need you..." he sniffled, scared to pitch for Tajima. The boy didn't know him as well as Abe did, and worse, he expected him to shake off signs sometimes, he never shook off Abe's...

"Aww, I'm not that big a pervert. And those cookies are made by my brother, since mom's always busy. Hey! I'll make the cookies! How about that?" he waggled his eyebrows. "I can add my 'special ingredient'!" and with that he bust out laughing.

This was bad.. he needed Mihashi to be himself out there and if he wasn't they'd lose the game.. Suddenly Abe clenched his hands tighter and leaned forward to stare into Mihashi's eyes, very very serious as he squeezed hard and frowned. "Do what you have to. Pretend it is me. I need you to.. " Abe said a bit quieter and swallowed hard, hoping that Mihashi would get it.. would.. realize how much he needed him to.. pull it together..

Hanai made a face over at Tajima and sat forward shaking his head. "Ugh! No! You keep your cookies and your special ingredient away from me you gross bastard! I don't want anything like it!" He said and blinked and looked around, realizing that the bell was going to go off in about a minute and he got his lunch box together and Abe's since it was obvious that the buy wasn't coming back. "Give Mihashi his lunch box when he gets back." Hanai said and stood, stretching a bit as the bell went off and he groaned. "See ya after school." He said with a wave and walked out of the room, back to his own class.

He had to do this. If not for himself, then his team. If not for his team, then for Abe. It was a practice game against another small school that afternoon, and he had to be on his game or they'd lose. "..." He made that little kappa face again, and his tears slowed, and then stopped. "Okay." he said simply, nodding and pulling away. "S-See you later." and with that he hurried away, blushing brightly. He could do this, for Abe.

Tajima stuck out his tongue, still snickering a little. "Kaaay, see you later. Be on your game, mister captain!" he called out, chuckling a little and picking at Mihashi's bento until he returned and finished it himself, just before class started again.

The rest of the day seemed to go by fast for the boys.. Hanai watched Abe closely because the boy didn't look like he was getting any better.. He told Abe before they walked out of their class to go see the nurse but one stone cold glare told him that Abe wasn't convinced that he was sick yet.. so Hanai kept his mouth shut and walked with him through the halls and outside where they would stop and wait for all of the other boys before they walked to the field in a big group. Abe stood leaning against the stairs, he looked tired.. a little flushed.. he really didn't look that well at all but he wasn't going to the nurse no matter what anyone said.

Tajima, Mihashi, Izumi, and Hamada, the cheer captain, walked together to the group of boys that were heading for the field. The short blond waded through the teens till he got to Abe, walking awkwardly next to him, looking down. "A-Abe? Are you feeling any better?" he asked in a whisper, afraid to bring attention to him being sick.

As the boys gathered together they all moved toward the field, Hanai talked to them about what they had done in school and whined about homework while Abe stood a little behind the others as he usually did, hands in his pockets as he walked, slouching a bit as he did so which was unlike him.. Soon he realized that Mihashi was beside him and he glanced at him before looking back ahead. "I feel fine.. there's nothing wrong with me." Abe said quietly, going the route of just completely ignoring that there was anything wrong with him because it would go away if he didn't let it affect him.

"B-But..." he stopped talking, afraid to start a conflict. It was so obvious Abe was sick, he shouldn't let him catch... but what if he got mad at Mihashi? Oh, he just couldn't take that... So they all went out to the field and got into their uniforms, did their usual 5 minute meditation, before doing a little practicing while the outfielders evened out the field's dirt.

After practice the game started and the boys got into their positions.. the opposing team batting first so Abe crouched down and stared at the batter for a few seconds before signaling for Mihashi to throw a high curveball, knowing that the boy who was batting always swung low.. Two times he got strikes, once he hit it with Tajima catching it and they were already trading positions, the tension between the teams was already rising by how vastly better they were.. It went on like this for at least an hour.. the teams were mostly tied now and they were all sweating buckets.. Abe was crouched down thinking about the pitch he wanted to make.. his face was red and he wobbled from side to side, this entire time he had tried his hardest to stay completely focused and he had done a good job so far but he was out of energy and he was really sick.. so without warning the boy suddenly fell over on his side, passing out.

This work was a co-creation between me and a friend. there should be more, just stay tuned. I hope people like my return, you can find my more recent stuff on ygallery, that is where i mainly am now, under pharaoh-bocchan.

please review, they make me tingle~


End file.
